Maximum Ride: Fax Baby Story
by Katyi
Summary: What if Fang left because he didn't want the child Max was pregnant with? What happens when he returns two years later? FAX! R&R! ON HIATUS
1. I'm Back

Maximum Ride: Fax Baby Story

Hey everyone! What's up? I've been working real hard to do this first chapter of this story and I hope you like it. And, yes, I know you hated my other stories, and, yes, I know that I said you would like them, but you didn't. But I know that this is a popular topic, so here's hoping you love it!

XO-Katyi 

Chapter 1: I'm Back [Max's POV]

"_Fang," I cried out, desperate and broken. "Please, Fang, don't leave me! Don't leave us!" But it didn't help. Nothing would—because as Fang flew away, he didn't once look back, and I was completely alone and I felt as though my heart was shattered. Thank God I still had the Flock to help me with this…_

_With my baby…_

2 years later, Phoenix Mall, Arizona, 12:24 pm

"Hey, Max? Which one should I get?"

I turned around to see Angel, who was now my eight-almost-nine-year old, standing in front of me, a dress hanging off each arm. Today was that dreaded shopping day that I took everyone for once every month, just to get it out of the girls' systems, and so that we had a way to spend all the extra money we had.

"I think they'd both look great on you, sweetie. How about this? I let you get both of those this month, but next month you can't get a dress. Deal?" She nodded eagerly and ran off—probably to tell Nudge, my other shopping fanatic, about—and I smiled as she fled so gracefully away from me. It reminded me of _him_.

My heart felt like it had just been stabbed with icicles, and I shivered, just before I heard the adorably loving voice of Gracie—my daughter.

Grace Ayanna Ride was my little girl's name, and boy was she beautiful. Her long, whip-straight black hair hung to her waist, pulled back today by the bloody red headband she had put on herself—it made me so proud—this morning, so that the light brown highlights, courtesy of yours truly, stood out perfectly. A full-blown grin was plastered onto her tan face so that you could see her gorgeous and straight milky white teeth. She was only a year and a half, yet she was able to run on her own already, and I admired the cute outfit that I had put her in today: a pair of red, black, and grey colored camouflage pants, black high top sneakers, and a black two-sizes-over sweat jacket, so that her jet black, brown flecked wings were hidden.

I was so proud to be her mother, but I am ashamed that _Fang_—how I hated him—was her father. She resembled him so much now, and I knew she would even more as she grew older, but I was not, I repeat _not_, going to let her turn out like him, the traitor/bastard that he was.

"Mommy!" she laughed, jumping into my open arms. She gave me a tight squeeze, and then pulled back. "Hi."

I smiled at my darling baby, and then smiled.

"Hi honey. Did Auntie Nudge find you anything you want?" She shook her head 'no' and then held up a tiny black mini-skirt—she only wears black and red, which I allow—and I felt my eyes widen, and my smile slip off my face. She was only a little over a year and a half old, she shouldn't be wearing mini-skirts. _I_ don't even wear them. Of course, I never did wear them, so…

"Did you pick that out on your own, Gracie?" I doubted she had, and as I watched her shake her head, I became suspicious.

"Who gave that to you, Grace?" I only called her Grace instead of Gracie when I am serious. She was no longer laughing and was not happy anymore as she pointed over to a tall, dark teenager of about six foot two, and I almost fell over in shock.

"Grace, you never take anything someone else gives you! Do you understand?" This was bad, because the guy was staring at us, and as I looked back into his onyx eyes, I realized who it was.

_Fang_.

"Don't go near him again, okay, Grace?" She nodded, but hesitated before saying, "He says he my daddy." I gave my death glare to Fang, who had begun to walk over to me, and suddenly I was surrounded by my Flock.

"Guys, lets get out of here. Come on." They all knew how I felt about Fang, so we all turned and did what we do best: we ran.

Dashing out of the store I ignored the beeping of the alarm that caught tags on unpaid items, but right now, that didn't matter to me. All that mattered right now was getting away from that monster.

"Max! Max, don't run! Please!" But I was beyond listening, and as I ran with my real family away from him, my daughter glued to my side, I screamed, "Leave me alone!" to him.

And then Gracie was gone from my arms, and I was falling to the floor. The last thing I heard before my world went black was, "Max, I love you."

_I love you, too, Fang._

Love it? Hate it? Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter. Sorry it was so short, but if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update every day! Review!

XO-Katyi


	2. Get Out Of My Life

Maximum Ride: Fax Baby Story

Hey everybody! I saw that over 100 people read my story, and 11 people reviewed. Only one of them wasn't nice…but whatever! I still love it when people review, so what do you do at the end of this chapter? Review!!! I hope you like this chapter, and give me ideas for the next chapter when this one is over. And don't forget to…REVIEW! And, just so everyone knows, I am taking this idea one of the incredible people who reviewed [isabbela] offered, and I want to take this opportunity to thank all the other reviewers who gave ideas and who just reviewed. You guys rock!

XO-Katyi 

Chapter 2: Get Out Of My Life [Max's POV]

The faint sound of voices woke me from what I hope wasn't a comma. I heard bits and pieces of two male voices, both very familiar, yet with my head injury, very vague. I knew them, though, and I was determined to resurface from the darkness that surrounded me. But before I could, an image flashed before my eyes.

It was right before my world had gone dark—whenever that was—and all I remember was hearing someone say, "I love you, Max." I pondered on the voice, which matched one of the two that were arguing somewhere closer to me [or it could be that I was waking up, but, either way] and suddenly it hit me, like I had hit the ground when _he_ had tackled me.

_Fang._

Inside my mind, anger boiled and ran through my blood. I was furious; what was Fang doing here?! He had left me a little over two years ago, and now he decides to come back and just be all la-di-da about it? Not on my watch—or whatever, because I don't have a watch, courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy, who had used it to make a bomb that had almost blown up the house.

Anyways…

The monster that just happened to be my child's father [biologically, of course, because if he even thinks that he can be her _real_ father, I will kick his sorry 16-year-old ass into next year] was standing only a few feet away from me, and I tried to squirm out of the lockdown my body was in, but it was hopeless; apparently, my body was being lazy.

I fought harder, listening harder to the conversation going on inside the room I was in, straining to see the face that matched the voice I actually liked—I mean, loved.

Sam. My Sam; the one person on the planet whom I actually trusted now that Fang had completely destroyed whatever trust that had been his two years ago. Sam was my current…boyfriend, and I had tried to get Gracie to believe that he was her father, even though he had shaggy almost white-blond hair and beach-tanned skin. My beautiful baby looked nothing like him, but I didn't care. I would rather have Sam—my _boyfriend_, may I remind you all—as her father than that two-faced bastard that didn't want Gracie in the first place. That was his reason for leaving, by the way.

Fang had been afraid [I know! Fang—afraid! It is so funny!] that being a 14-year-old father would be too much for him to handle, and that is why he left. At the time I had been thinking of not having my baby at all, just so Fang could stay, but after he left, I became determined to give my baby the happiest, most wonderful life ever, and now, two years later, when everything seems to be working out, who shows up? The stupid asshole that knocked me up in the first place. [I blame him for this whole mess, just in case you didn't get the concept of that whole explanation.]

As I remembered this, tears started to sting at the back of my eyes, even though my eyes themselves weren't even open. But I didn't care. All I cared about now was getting up, getting Gracie, and taking her as far away from the monster as possible. I know, aren't I a happy one? [Note the sarcasm].

The dispute between Sam and Fang continued to go back and forth, stretching its way to my ears, and so I listened as I struggled.

"Who do you think you are, though?" I heard Sam's voice yell at Fang. "Striding back into her life without taking one minute to think about what this might do? If she wakes up now, she'll—"

"Excuse me?" Fang interrupted. I wanted to slap him for that, because no one, especially not him, ever interrupted my Sam. My anger seethed inside me, and I was just about ready to explode.

"Do you think," Fang continued in that annoying, cocky, and irresistible—hold on, stop right there Max! His annoying and cocky voice is all I meant to say, nothing more, "that I didn't look for her all the time I was away? Do you think that I just sat around not thinking about how this would make her feel? Of course I did! She was in every thought of mine, and I didn't dare let her leave them. Every second I was away from her, I was thinking of ways to re-enter her life. And who are _you_ to question me that way?"

"I'm Sam, you idiot. If you were that involved in her life you would have known that I am her boyfriend! I have been for the past year and a half, and trust me, I didn't get her upped four months after we were together! That's why she isn't pregnant with my kid!"

I heard a low growl, and someone's heavy feet stepping forward, and then I heard Fang snarl, "What was that?" His tone was lethal and colored in menace; he was dangerous when he was like that. And I was a danger to everyone right now, because I had had enough of this. And I proved it in the next second.

"Enough!" I shouted, leaping off the bed, my eyes snapping open. My fists curled into fists at my sides, and I glared at both of them, watching each flinch.

I breathed in and out for a few seconds, calming myself, before closing my eyes and murmuring, "Sam, honey, please, just please…leave me alone with _him_,"—I pointed my finger in Fang's direction without opening my eyes—"so I can just talk to him. Please." When I reopened my eyes, Sam was nodding at me, and a half a smile played on his mouth.

"Okay, Max. Whatever you want, baby." And with that he left, not even bothering to look at Fang again on his way out. When he shut the door, I glowered at Fang, not moving near him, but staying in the spot I had landed in.

"Fang," I started.

"No, Max," he cut me off. "Listen to me, and then I'll let you speak."

For once, I didn't get angry with him, and I followed his order.

"Maximum Ride," he began, using my full name to emphasize how serious he was. "I have never loved anyone more than I love you, and I am so sorry that I left you. I was the one who got you pregnant, and I should have stayed with you so we could raise your—I mean, _our_ baby." He held up his hand when I tried to protest. "I know I chose the wrong time to pop back up into the lives of you and the Flock, but Max, what if I hadn't? You would probably end up having Sam's kid sometime soon. Or even worse, you would be married to him." He paused for a minute, but I knew he wasn't finished just yet.

A few seconds later he continued, "Max, I am sorry, and…I want you to take me back,"—my eyes widened to their limits at this part. How dare he suggest I take him back, after he had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be in my life, or the Flock's for that matter—"and dump that ass called Sam's butt. He doesn't deserve someone like you. But…I think I do."

I stared into Fang's eyes for what seemed like forever before I stated one thing in a perfectly clear and understandable voice.

"I'm not leaving Sam," I told him. "And I won't take you back. Get out of my life, Fang. And stay out of it. Because all you're going to do is make a mess of things. So just…leave. Please."

Fang's eyes flashed for a second with hurt, but it was gone before I could see it clearly. In the next second, he had come up with an argument so compelling that even I didn't have an answer for it.

"And what about the rest of the Flock? Do you want to take me out of their lives, even though they want me back?" How he knew this, I didn't know, but I did believe him, and that was for only one reason: Fang never lied to me.

And now I was stuck in the middle, unsure how to reply, even though my head was screaming that I wanted him gone, out of my life.

My heart, though, was crying something entirely different, though. It was yelling out to him only one thing, and it scared me that the thought had come from me.

_I love you Fang…_

Hey guys. I know I didn't work very hard on this chapter, but I hope you like it, and give me ideas for the next chapter. Review too! Love you all!

XO-Katyi 


	3. Frustrating

Hi everyone, I am so incredibly sorry for this update which has taken, like, forever. I have had major writer's block and I am VERY busy, but I hope you can all forgive me. Before we go on with the newest chapter, I'd like to present a new idea. I am going to start publicly acknowledging—with every update—the people who review my story, particularly the people who review every time I update. I hope you like it, and I hope you review. And, lastly, before acknowledgements, I would also like to mention that I would appreciate it if you would vote on my poll, which I have just released. It asks which of my 3 stories you would like me to focus on most. Please do vote. Thank you. And remember—REVIEW! : )

Acknowledgements for "Maximum Ride: Fax Baby Story": Gontulet, FaitXXHales, Emmafer, crazilycrazy, Separate Entity (and all your imaginary friends), isabbela, VampireFairy13, )(* wings *)(, terrie clark, Flamian, MaxRideRules1, Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, toolazytologintwilight3&fax, faxgirl, Ms. Adorable and Rose, .you, lydia, , and livlife. Thank you to all of you! And now, onto the next chappie!

AND BY THE WAY… YOU SHOULD ALL THANK fangirl18041 FOR ME POSTING THIS CHAPTER TODAY! GO ON, THANK HER!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Frustrating [Max's POV]

We remained silent for the next few minutes, and during that time I avoided Fang's intense gaze. I paced for about two of those minutes, finally giving up the pretense of ignoring Fang.

"Look. Despite the Flock is my family," I began, "their opinion has no effect on the ultimate decision, because Fang, I know them ten times better than they do, and I know what you're capable of doing. I'm sorry, but… you need to leave. And you can't… come… back."

I took my sweet time saying that last part, mostly because the emphasis was really weighing Fang's hope down. But also, there was a part of me—my heart, to be exact—that was in searing pain, crying out something I had feared might still be true for quite some time.

_I love you Fang…_

With that small speech done, I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me to prove how serious I was—I really hope I didn't break it—and dashed to my bedroom, where Gracie was asleep on my queen-sized bed, a tiny, curled-up ball that held everything I wanted in this life, that had hold of all my heart, that _was_ my whole heart.

And I wrapped my arms around her, tears flowing freely, and my heart aching like it never had before.

And I fell asleep…

"Max? Can we go out for breakfast? I'm sick of cooking," came Iggy's tired voice.

I smiled brightly, lucky to have the excuse to eat out. "Sure thing, Ig. Tell everyone to get there coats and we'll go to the diner downtown."

As he walked off, I sighed contently, the small smile of happiness still shaping my lips. It had been almost a week, and Fang had not returned. During the past few days that followed my coma, I had been flying, elated. Sam held me closer to his side now, Gracie hugged me tighter, telling me she loved me every minute of every day; even the Flock seemed closer to me now that they had seen me close to death. I enjoyed the attention from them, despite the fact that I hated attention of any sort. Everything was, in a sense, peaceful and perfect.

The world outside was wonderful, as was the weather. Fall was coming, yet that had no effect on the never, settling heat that radiated from the bright sun, and the trees were full, green, and signaling another gorgeous day in Phoenix.

Strolling—geez, aren't I getting fancy with words now?—down the sidewalk, I held Gracie in my arms, loving every moment like this, where our time was spent together as a family. The rest of the Flock raced on ahead, excited and almost… joyful, which was weird considering this week's events.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket; my mom was calling.

"Hey, mom," I answered.

"Oh, it's, um…me, Max," a deep, gruff voice replied nervously.

_Fang._

My mouth dropped open in shock. "What the hell are you doing at my mom's house?" I demanded. "What have you done to her? Is she okay? I swear, Fang, I'm going to tear out your intestines and—"

"Max, relax! I haven't done anything to her. We met in Wal-Mart and she invited me to stay with her." Lies, all lies. I knew it couldn't be true. And then, "Max, honey, he's telling you the truth. I know how you feel, but Fang is like a son to me, therefore, he stays with me."

My mom was a traitor.

I snapped the phone shut.

Just like Fang…

Sorry it's so short, guys, but I promise I'll make a better chapter for ch. 4. But you should all thank fangirl18041. Without her, you wouldn't have this chappie, which, may I add, sets the scene for ch.4. Anywho, hope you all liked it, and I'll ttyl. Review!!!!!

Xo- Katyi

GO TO MY PROFILE, BTW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL! UR VOTE MAKES ALL THE DIFFERNCE! THNX!


	4. Of Traitors and Breakfast

Okay, I know what all of you are thinking, and trust me, I am thinking it too: I, Katyi, am officially the worst person in the universe. How long has it been, 7 months? That is how long it has been since I updated this story. And to all my still-loyal readers out there, and any new-comers, I am so sorry I cannot even tell you. Please enjoy this chapter; I hope it was worth the wait. And as for acknowledgements, well, there are too many to thank. I love you all, and will recognize you all next chapter, I promise.

xo- Katyi

Chapter 4: Of Traitors and Breakfast

I could not, repeat, _not_, believe this. My mother, the woman who had given me life—as if I would actually give credit to Jeb—who had taken me back into her life with open arms when I was helpless and vulnerable, and who had supported and helped me through the tough times the Flock and I had gone through together, was housing the spawn of Satan. Un-be-lievable.

With that news, I turned to the Flock, pondering what would happen if I told them, and—more importantly—contemplated what would happen if I didn't.

Angel, of course, already knew, and for a moment I took in her expression, watching for once very closely her young face and the way her mouth was twisted down, her eyes cast away from the area around me, and brows furrowed in… something. My little mind reader was upset, that part was obvious, and apparently, the rest of the Flock was too, judging by their reactions. They had probably heard my screams at Fang. Oh, how I hated him. Not only was he getting my mother involved, but he was now responsible for my running on fumes with the Flock.

That bastard.

After a few awkward moments of us standing together on the sidewalk, I finally managed to say, "So. What do you guys want to do?"

They all turned their eyes on me, even Iggy, whose blindness didn't affect the intensity of his gaze, which was directed right next to my head, pretty pitiful for Iggy, actually, considering that he could stare anyone down by only hearing their breathing. I looked each one of them in the eye, slowly making a circle, holding my breath in wait for a response.

Finally, Nudge, my quiet little follower, spoke up, using five words that broke my heart, and made me realize that I had been terrible as a leader these past few days.

"We want to see Fang," she almost whispered. I couldn't hide my shock, which even I didn't understand considering I knew this had been coming for a while. The Flock all somewhat nodded in agreement, and Iggy picked up where Nudge had left off.

"Max," he started. "Fang means something to all of us, something that no one, not even Sam"—I practically slapped him for this next part—"can replace. Because Max, we love Fang, He's one of our best friends, all of ours. He is our brother. And Sam… well, I will admit he is a nice guy, pretty cool, too, but he cannot replace Fang. Ever. That's what you tried to do all along, Max. Can't you see? From the moment Fang left you, you couldn't be alone. You had us, but maybe that wasn't enough." He paused.

"Maybe it still isn't."

I popped my jaw and opened my mouth to yell my sweet patootie off at him, but he held up his hand, and I suddenly had a flash of Fang that day, holding his hand up to stop me, and I remembered how I had listened. So I gave Iggy, who meant more to me than Fang I assure you that, the same chance.

"We know you love us, Max," Iggy continued, and I stared in shock as all the Flock nodded along with him as he spoke, "but we don't love Sam the way we would Fang. And—man, I know you will kick my arse for this—you really didn't ask us how we felt about the Fang situation. You just went and did what you thought was best, because you _know _that you need Fang to complete your life, and you just don't wanna be told it. We really _aren't _enough. You need Fang, and, well… so do we."

The moments of silence that followed were good, because I was just too stunned to speak. I didn't want Iggy to be right—he couldn't be right. I hated Fang, no matter what my freakin' heart told me, no matter how many times it told me different, and I wasn't about to let that change. The Flock, though… I couldn't do this to them. I mean, of course I had Sam, but I couldn't live without my Flock, and I knew that after Iggy's brave speech, they couldn't live without Fang. I couldn't have it my way this time.

I said, after what seemed like forever—and I knew I had my voice back—"How about for that breakfast we invite my mom and…" I stopped, unable to say the words, the name, but knowing this was for my Flock, so I had to. I had made sacrifices in the past for them, and this time was no different.

"Fang."

And saying that name was exactly how I ended up a half hour later waiting outside the Central Diner with my whole Flock for my mother to arrive and bring… _him_.

When the sleek SUV finally pulled up—sleek? Geez, what is wrong with me these days?—I could practically feel the tension in the air. This was one of those cut-through-it moments, and most of it was because of me. The Flock, and even Gracie to my utter surprise, seemed more excited than nervous.

Okay, so it was all me with the tension thing. Alright? Yeah, you caught me.

As the car parked, I noted out of the corner of my eye Gazzy, and Angel too, taking a few baby steps closer. I could also feel Gracie lean forward a bit, just a little, as though she didn't want me to know of her secret anticipation. But I knew. I had felt the exact same way when my mom and I had met up again, except I was older, more knowledgeable. My daughter was so young, and I was terrified of what this encounter would do to her, to me and her as one.

So I held onto Gracie and stared at the two figures getting out of the car, training my eyes on my mother first, hoping to see that she hadn't changed, that Fang and his small evil mind hadn't done anything to her.

And he hadn't. My mother's deeply tanned skin glowed in the morning sunshine, bronze and clean, and dabbed up with a bit of makeup. Her dark hair was swung up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a polo with flip-flops. She looked like a normal mother, but only my family and I knew the truth: she was no average mom. She was the mother of a bird kid.

Next, I analyzed the man—if you even want to call him that—who had done all of this, taking in the all-black attire (what an emo loser), the dark hair swept in front of even darker eyes, and the tall, lean build that sauntered with lacking confidence. That, my friends, actually boosted my ego very high, I will tell you.

Both walked side by side, and for a second I felt emotional about all of this, and the stinging behind my eyes proved it.

_Don't you dare cry, Maximum, _I thought to myself. _Your mom is just a genuine, friendly, good human being. Fang means nothing to her. He is _not _her son._

I blinked rapidly, watching an open smile flash across my mom's face, and listened as she called out across the parking lot, "Hi, sweetheart!" I nodded to her, and kept my eyes on Fang, who refused to look at me, at any of us in fact.

Again, the bastard.

I turned on my heel and walked inside, and then over to a greeter who had a pretty empty schedule in front of her on a podium. She glanced up at me, then at the people flowing in behind me, and then returned her gaze to mine. "How many?" she asked me, already getting crayons and menus together.

"Seven," I replied intentionally, hating to hear my mom's voice call out from behind me, "Max!" I grunted, and then turned back to the girl.

"Sorry, I meant eight," I told her, keeping a smile plastered to my face as not to raise gossipy suspicion. "Must have forgotten someone." I put emphasis on the word 'someone,' hoping Fang heard the meaning in my voice.

"It's alright," the girl brushed it off. "Please follow me."

I did as she told and followed her to a double-sized booth near the back by a set of windows, and asked her if she could bring a highchair over for Gracie. When she was gone to go get it, we stood around the booth as if unsure what to do. My mother made the first move though, sitting down in one of the seats and sliding all the way in to make room.

"Come on, now," she encouraged the Flock, and Fang. "It doesn't matter who sits next to who."

_Actually,_ I though once again to myself, _it does!_

But never the less, about two minutes later the Flock and Fang were situated, Gazzy and Angel sitting on either side of Fang, my mother, Iggy, Nudge and I sitting across from them, with Gracie at the head of the table, completely silent in her highchair as she assessed Fang carefully; she was probably looking for the hints of his monster-like persona I had mentioned to her, oh, let's say a few times.

Okay, everyday. Whatever.

We sat in complete silence, and ignored the looks my mom threw me that screamed "Say something!" The only time anyone spoke was when we ordered, pancakes and bacon and ham and bagels, all that yummy-yum-yum stuff. And still, after ten minutes of waiting for food, and even when it was brought out to us by a handsome guy with cropped brown hair and nice blue eyes, no one said anything.

At last, Gazzy, my little wind-breaker—I mean! Ice-breaker, that's what I meant—said plainly, "I think I would've preferred if Iggy cooked."

I am so with him, to this day even, on that one. I wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stay in bed late, have Iggy cook us the same food, and go on about the day happily.

Right? Yes.

"Well," my mom started, but I cut her off.

"Don't start mom, please. I don't need this; we as a family don't need this. You shouldn't have done what you did, and I shouldn't have invited you guys down here. That was my mistake, and I take full blame for that. But, ya know what? I don't think—"

Fang—that BASTARD—interrupted me, with a, "Max, come on," and that was when I really lost it.

"NO! You 'come on' Fang! You! I just—you are the most ungrateful, selfish, annoying bastard I have ever met! You choose to fly into my life (AN: no pun intended. Hehehe.) when my life is just getting good. You make me second guess it all, Fang! I hate you! Don't you get that? I hate you. I will, from this day forward."

He opened his mouth to say God-knows-what, but I was sooooo not through.

"You thought I would forgive you, you thought I would just fall back into your arms? Well, I guess that isn't the case, now is it, Fang? Because for almost two freaking years I suffered, or at least the first six months before I found Sam, and do you give a shit? No! You think I love you Fang, but I don't. I hate you! I so don't care anymore. I have Sam, the Flock—maybe not for long though, thanks to you—and Gracie. I. Don't. Need. You. And I am done."

I don't know why, but staring into his dumbfounded eyes and that of the others I couldn't take it anymore. So, I did the next best thing besides screaming.

I picked up my almost-clean plate of eggs and bacon and threw it right at him.

I guess he wasn't expecting it, because the food flew off the plate and meshed onto his face and into his perfect stupid hair. That crap-ass emo loser. And then, without any hesitation, I said to my Flock, "Come home or don't. I love you all and… I'll see you later."

And with that I picked up Gracie, spun on my heel and marched out of the diner, leaving a stupefied Flock, a completely unsure mother, a sick bastard whom I hated, and a delicious breakfast behind.

Okay, so that is it! I hope you all liked it, and I apologize in advance if I don't update soon. Please read and review my other stories, too, and I apologize also for not updating them today too. Love you all.

Xo- Katyi


End file.
